


dust to dust - draft 1

by puppetclown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: Hinata visits Komaeda to share some sacred last moments.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	dust to dust - draft 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rough draft if you can’t tell but please please please give feedback on areas i can improve!!

It was early October when I saw him last. The leaves had fallen and were coated with a light frost. Even when the sun was up, the sky was grey and clouded. I’ll never forget the last time I visited him. 

“Hinata-kun...?” I heard him breathe as he opened an eye. He reached an icy hand for mine and weakly pulled at my arm. I leaned closer. “You came to see me again...” Weakly, with parched lips, he smiled at me, letting out a soft wheeze of a laugh. His dull grey eyes sparkled just for me.

I could barely look at him. It pained me to see him in this state. My eyes shot around the room, looking at the vacant walls, the pale blue curtain, the bright lights overhead, then once again him, frail in his hospital gown.

“Hinata-kun...” he whispered again. “What’s the matter? You look a bit tense...” Even after everything that had happened, Komaeda was still more worried about me than himself. How could he be so calm at a time like this? Was he really just ready to accept his death? Death... I hated admitting it to myself. I hated facing the painful reality that he was dying. 

I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. “Komaeda...” I choked. “I... I...” I gripped his hand tighter in mine until he winced. When I let go, I completely lost my composure. Hot, wet tears pooled down my face. I let out a loud sniffle. “I don’t want to lose you,” I sobbed. 

He stared at me, searching my face with lost eyes. “Hinata-kun...” I leaned closer when he reached out to me. Gently, he rubbed his cold, shaking hand across my cheek. “I love you...” he choked out. His voice broke and he recoiled away from me. He let out a terrible hacking cough, one that shook him from his core. When he looked back up at me, blood dripped from his lips. “I have everything I could have asked for. For a lowly bottom feeder as myself to be lucky enough to die at your side...”

“Please, Komaeda...” 

“I’m so tired, Hinata-kun...” His breath shook with each word. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

“Rest, then...” I told him. “Rest as much as you need.”

He closed his eyes and I placed one last gentle kiss on his shattered porcelain lips. I stared at him when I pulled away, awestruck by his simple beauty and fragility. I watched the shaky rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath. I watched his snow white eyelashes flutter as he fell asleep. As I watched him, I remembered all the other times I had fallen asleep next to him. We had been together for better or for worse, but at the end of the day, I always felt safe at his side. I recalled the times he and I had spent together in the simulation. For some reason, he always came to trust me, even when I had been cold and distant from him. I remembered the first time he told me that he loved me. “From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you,” is what he said.

I remember starting to finally understand what he meant. I thought he had been lying before when he told me he had lymphoma, but now I know he was just afraid. * _ God, please don’t be afraid, Komaeda _ .* At his bedside, my eyelids grew heavy. Little did I know, this would be the last time I’d fall asleep at his side.

When I woke up, I felt someone standing over me. My head was on the cold tiled floor. I looked up to see Nurse Tsumiki standing over me. Tears filled her eyes when she leaned closer to me. “I-I’m s-s-sorry...” she stuttered out. Everything around me blurred. She reached for my hand to help me up, but I refused to stand. “Hinata-kun...” she cried. “He...”

“No...”

“Please forgive me!”

I finally took her hand and stood. Next to me, on the bed, was Komaeda’s limp body. His eyes were open, but empty and lifeless. I felt as though a spear had impaled my chest. My mind was in a blur. What was once a beautiful boy was no more. Delicately, I reached for his hand. I folded it in mine as the tears finally spilled. He was gone. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is really sad but my grandma died this october and this was a big coping fic so sorry if i made you sad bdhdggdg


End file.
